tales_of_rwby_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shigure Rangetsu
Shigure Rangetsu (シグレ・ランゲツ, Shigure Rangetsu), is both the fictional character and antagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. He was a legate-rank exorcist from the Abbey and Rokurou's older brother, having defeated and imprisoned him prior to the story, serving as the head of their family: the Rangetsu family. They use a unique fighting style in their aims to become the strongest warriors. He has a freewheeling attitude unappreciated by serious-minded exorcists. However, he justifies his carefree behaviour with his prowess in battle. He is the head of the Rangetsu clan and the wielder of Stormhowl, the legendary weapon of his clan. He is regarded a genius swordsman within the Rangetsu style, and is always seeking an interesting and entertaining fight. He has little loyalty to the Abbey and Artorius, joining it for the sole reason of becoming stronger. His sole source of joy is to fight tough opponents and cannot help but laugh when his opponent is stronger than him. Thus, he will never turn down a new challenge if the opportunity presents itself. "You’re the one who hasn’t changed, I bet. You still trying to think of how you can take me down?" :—Shigure Rangetsu. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Max Mittelman (English), Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography He is a Legate from The Abbey, an organization of Exorcists. He is Rokurou’s brother and is the head of the Rangetsu family. They employ a unique fighting style in order to be the strongest warriors. Even if he is a Legate, he has a freewheeling attitude unappreciated by serious-minded exorcists. However, he justifies his carefree behaviour with his prowess in battle. Appearance Shigure is a tall, muscular man with golden eyes and long black hair. He dons a unique shirt that simply covers his shoulders and the top portion of his back, leaving his torso mostly exposed, the shirt being connected in the front by a black and orange material that yields an ornamental fang. He wears a full arm gauntlet on his right arm, with which he wields a large sword, and a partial arm gauntlet on his left. His pants mirror the same color motif as his top, being mostly beige and trailing into a combat-oriented pair of black and orange sandals. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Golden * Age: 31 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 185cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Though a legate, Shigure has a free-spirited attitude unappreciated by the serious-minded exorcists. He justifies his carefree behavior with his battle prowess. His sole joy is to fight tough opponents and seems to enjoy it when his opponent is stronger. He will never turn down a new challenge whenever it arises. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * unnamed mother (deceased) * Rokurou Rangetsu (younger brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Shigure Rangetsu Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Shigure Rangetsu Talespedia * Shigure Rangetsu Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters